My Mary Sue Profile
by Parodizer
Summary: The adventure continues in a dark turn in the tale of Destiny's woes. The crew was cornered until a mysterious figure arrives. Who is this mysterious being, and what do they want? Newest Chapter: Changes!
1. A Profile of Excellence and Perfection

Name: Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah ding dong wing dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and Only.

Gender: Female

Species: One -fifth vampire, demon, werewolf, elf, and dragon

Bounty: 1,000,000,000,000 x google-plex beli

Body: Beautiful: hourglass figure, a triple-D cup, ivory-pale skin, thin-enough-to-be-anorexic-but-is-not, fair-skinned, pone-glyph symbols all over her body except her face, and smells like roses. She is part cyborg, but it doesn't show except when she gets mad, then her poneglyph symbols start glowing bright blue and her eyes turn blood-red. Has little cat ears and a wolf tail.

Hair: Sunshine-colored in the day, but ebony-black at nighttime. Her hair changes moon-white when she uses her powers. She regularly has crimson red, dark purple and white highlights in her hair; it goes all the way down to the floor.

Eyes: They turn to various colors according to her mood; also changes color very few seconds, the sequence is: blue, green, purple, blood red, amber, emerald green, sea blue, indigo, orange, and ebony.

Powers: She has all of the advantages of being a vampire/demon/werewolf/elf/cat/human but none of the disadvantages. She can walk in the sun; sparkle, control her werewolf side during a full moon, touch iron and steel, wear crosses, and use holy weapons. She also has the devil fruit power of having any devil fruit power; thanks to her powers, she can also fly, turn into a cheetah, turn into a raven/crane, swim, make plants grow, change form, control fire/ water/earth/air, invisibility, super strength, animal communication, super speed, super angst power, and super ninja pwn skills.

Skills: She can cook better and faster than Sanji, lift more weights than Zoro can with one hand, is a better doctor than Chopper, aims better than Usopp can, can read pone-glyphs, can use 10 swords at once well, can build better inventions than Franky, is a vegetarian, is a better navigator than Nami, and teaches Brooke how to play the violin better in her spare time.

Personality: Very serious when you first meet her, but people sense that she is actually a lot nicer than she looks and are naturally attracted to her. She is modest, kind, calm, brave, sensitive, and smarter than Nami and Robin combined. She's also a rebel, has spunk, and is as tough as my mom's meatloaf surprise (you do not want to know what the surprise is).

Relationships with Crew members: Nami and Robin hate her for being so much more beautiful/ smarter than both of them combined and for taking all of the men's attention, Zoro is secretly in love with her, Sanji makes her especially special to cater to her vegetarian needs, Luffy let her where his hat all the time, Franky lets her help him build stuff, Brooke and Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah ding dong wing dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and Only play their instruments together every day, and Chopper always cuddles up to her.

History: She was the princess of a kingdom that is too unimportant to talk about, her mom was a vampire, demon-elf and her father was a werewolf dragon. When she was born rainbows spewed everywhere blinding the queen, somehow killing her. The kingdom was then destroyed by the Buster Call right after her birth; she was carried away by a pack of wolves to Cracktopia to be raised by Whitebeard.

When she was eight she became first division commander because of her kick-ass ninja pwn skills. It was later revealed by one of the author's crack-wizards, three days later, that she was going to become the wife of the future pirate king. She left the Moby Dick for no reason two years later and gets raped sixteen times.

Three years later, she becomes the leader of Baroque Works because she kicked Crocodile's ass at some point with one hand tied behind her back while painting her nails. After the Arabasta arc five years later, Luffy asks if she wants to join their crew, even though she didn't do shit for them.

She then kicks Aokiji's ass with her super angst powers but decides to spare him. She kicks the CP9's asses while braiding her beautiful hair, but decides to let the crew finish them off because she felt like it. In the Sabody Arc, Kuma falls in love with her and decides to send her to his house so they could do a badly written lemon with each other.

He then drowns or something and never appears in the story again. She then convinces all of the Warlords to turn to piracy and make her their captain. A few chapters of fail plot later, the crew are all reunited because it feels so good. Luffy then proposes to her because he loved her so much for a reason the author has forgotten to tell us. They get married and have a hundred little Mary-sue clones that took over the fan fiction universe.

Affiliations: Whitebeard Pirates (former), Straw Hat Pirates (former), The Mystical Rainbow Riders (current captain).

Flaws: Is a little too perfect, is cursed with being too beautiful, and a lot of girls hate her for being so beautiful and smart. She also tends to be too self sacrificing and is willing to risk her life in order to protect the people she loves and cares about.

Unimportant Family detail: She is Robin's long-lost half sister and Luffy is her father's best friend's cousin's former roommate.

AN: I had so much fun writing that and I would like to give thanks to Amethyst Turtle for inspiring me to make this MS profile and if you haven't read any of her stuff yet, you should! It's really funny and it's better than the crap I give you.

I changed her relationship from being half sister to Zoro to half sister to Robin because someone pointed out that it was kind of incestuous for Zoro to be in love with his half sister. Thank you School Escapee for pointing that out. Plus, some of the weaknesses that are listed above are actually based off of serious OCs.


	2. Mary's Beautiful Tale of Woe and Angst

Mary's Beautiful Tale of Woe and Angst Pt. 1

Princess Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah Ding Dong Wing Dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and Only was a beautiful vampire, demon, werewolf, elf, and dragon baby. In fact when she was born, rainbows, butterflies, and bright lights came flying out. The kingdom of Mohara rejoiced the birth of their new beautiful princess. But, this beautiful tale of her birth doesn't end so merrily. Soon after her birth, the World Government's Oracle prophesized that there was a power unlike anything they have seen before in the kingdom of Mohara. The Marines were now heading over to Mohara to use Buster Call to retrieve the key to the end of the Pirate Age.

_On a Marine Ship_

"Uh, why are we going to destroy everyone there if we are just going to get one person?" Vice Admiral Whogivesacrap asked. "Shut up Whogivesacrap, the author might hear us and delete us!"

_Little did they know they were going to get deleted anyways… __**permanently**_.

SN: Ooh cliffy! You better give me at least 70 good reviews if you want me to continue. Mwhahaha, I'm so clever!

AN: Well tell me, did you like it? Or rather, did you hate it? Tell me what I can do to make her life story more Sue-angstish.

P.S: I don't need 70 reviews to continue.


	3. Like, Total Defeation!

SN: Hello everybody! I've decided to grace you with the gift of my wonderful story, even though my demands haven't been reached. Those preps out there who've been flaming me better watch out, or else I'll use the Deathnote on them (Ha ha, that includes you Amythest Turtle and Cookie Crisp! (Ha! I spelled your names wrong on purpose, in case you haven't noticed, you stupid preps!)) Anyways, you guys better appreciate my story or I won't write anymore! *pouts cutely* I mean it!

_AN: Anyway, thanks for the tips you guys! Special thanks to Amethyst Turtle and Cookie Krisp, I'll be sure to add lots of wangst and angst!_

Mary's Beautiful Tale of Woe and Angst part 2

Another rainbow-butterfly flew out the window of Mary's nursery in the highest tower of the king and queen's castle in Mohara. She had been shitting butterflies all morning, the sweet smell of princess crap filled the room. Her now silver-azure-winter-sky-violet eyes sparkled beautifully; her diamond-studded sunshine-pink blanket matched wonderfully with her gorgeous sunshine-gold hair. Everyone cooed over how adorably adorable she was, but their joy didn't last long.

At that moment; marines bursted into room and took Mary, then they shot some random people. Princess Mary was scarred for life as the marine that was holding her yelled, "Go long!" to another marine and chucked her across the hall. As she flew across the hall of her grand/burning castle, her life flashed before her beautifully sparkling azure-emerald-sapphire-golden-swirling-raven-colored eyes… Two seconds later she fell onto the back of her pet arctic wolf, Jasmine Diamond Sparkle and the rest of her pack of wolves, Raven Darkwing, Chong Wang, Jacob Wack, Tedward, Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, and Fabio. Midnight-raven wings sprouted from her back; she flew upward and smacked Vice Admiral Whogivesacrap upside the head, killing him instantly.

"Come, my pretties! Come!" she flew up to the roof as swarms of the butterflies she had shitted out swarmed the marines, and utterly defeated them…utterly. She smiled a dazzling white, straight-toothed smile (even though she was one-fifth vampire). She floated towards the single marine that hadn't been completely annihilated; by some author-related coincidence, he was the one that took the pictures.

_Marineford Headquarters_

**Wanted**

Alive (definitely alive)

"Deadly Gorgeous Assassin" Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah ding dong wing dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and Only

1,000,000,000,000 x google-plex beli

Fleet Admiral Sengoku studied the new bounty poster, _She's…she's so sexy… _He heard that she had defeated the whole Buster Call fleet with her own hands and had disappeared with her pack of wolves, and she was born just a few minutes ago. _I will find her, if it's the last thing I do._

SN: Like, oh my god. Isn't she, like, awesome? She, like, beat, like, everyone, like, seriously. Like, review or, like, die.

_AN: Please give me more ideas for my Sue! And thank you for all the reviews!_


	4. The Angel's Awakening

SN: Like Ohmygosh guys. Why do you guys h8 her? It's just because she's better than all of you, isn't it?

_AN: Thank you for the reviews everyone! And thank __**you **__.C for the suggestions! And sorry for not updating for so long, school's getting harder._

Mary opened her beautiful topaz-violet eyes; she uttered a soft, adorable little moan. She was lying in a comfortable little bed, it was not fit for a precious little vampire-demon-werewolf-elf-dragon like her of course, but… she was perfect, so she will self sacrificingly endure it for whoever had provided it for her.

She slipped out of the bed, and crept towards a slightly ajar door at the other end of the room with her graceful, lithe feet. She slowly pushed open the, and on the other side (le gasp!) was Whitebeard! He was flipping little chocolate-chip smiley-faced pancakes for her! She slipped into the room with her ninja-stealth powers and tapped him on the shoulder. He gasped; she was even more beautiful when she was awake! But this little angle had a look of deep sorrow in her eyes, her beautiful little magenta-silver flecked indigo/gold eyes told a story of woe and angst that was too terrible to tell. Little did he know he would hear this tragic story a few minutes later.

_One hundred pancakes later…_

"And that's my story." Whitebeard sobbed at her selfless story of tragedy and angst. And then… Marco walked in! He stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded by her irresistible beauty. He then casually leaned against the wall and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Hey sexy." Mary turned her beautifully-shaped head and rested her beautiful, swirling emerald-indigo eyes on the unworthy mortal who had the nerve to talk to her like an equal. But, as I had said before, she was perfect. So, she forgave him with merciful, majestic heart of gold and said, "Hey." casually to Marco while flipping her dazzling, sunshine gold, cascading locks of gold. His eyes turn into hearts, he was stunned by how beautifully elegant her hair flip was.

White beard's eyes popped out when he saw his newly appointed daughter getting sexually harassed by Marco. "Foo, don't you touch ma girl!" Marco rolled his eyes and flipped his Denden Mushi on, "Like, OMG Thatch, like, White pretty Beard is, like, keeping me away from, like, the most prettyful gal and I was, like, what the hell." "What's her name?" Thatch asked. "Dur, dur, like, I don't know. But it's probably something sexy, like… um, Sexy Beautiful Gorgeous!"

"Excuse me." They both gasped, her voice sounded like a thousand delicate bells and sparrows that was manifested in a voice, it was as smooth as silk and was as rich as honey. "But how did I get here?" They both sighed, a dreamy sigh; her manners and speech was incredibly impeccable and cultured, far exuding her age. "Well my little sugar plum, my darling, my angel, my blossom, my tranquility, you were washed up on our ship in the middle of a storm. A pack of wolves dropped you off and died trying to get you here."

"Oh… It's my fault that they died" Golden tears flowed down her perfectly perfect porcelain features. "No! That's not it! There's still one left!" Whitebeard said reassuringly. He knew that she was as delicate as a glass flower with a golden butterfly on it. She sniffed, "Really? Where is it?" Whitebeard whistled and a giant, midnight-black Arctic wolf bounded in, it growled ferociously at our heroine. Mary stared at it for a few seconds before squealing, "IT'S SO CUTE!" The wolf immediately turned docile at her glorious embrace. It began wagging its fluffy tail and licked her face. She giggled cutely; Whitebeard and Marco melted into a pool of lovesick goo. She jumped onto the wolf and hugged its neck, "I'm going to name you Lil' Precious!"

Whitebeard chuckled and turned towards the door. "It's time to meet the rest of the crew." He turned towards her, "By the way, you never told me your name." She looked him in the eye with her azure orbs, her long golden hair flowing in the wind and said, "My name is Sue, Mary Sue,"

SN: DUN, DUN! Ooh cliffy! Like, you better review if you want to know what happens next! Like, seriously!

_AN: So did you like it? Please enter your suggestions for the next chapter in the reviews section!_


	5. The Tenshi's Reception

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! And thank you __.C and LuvLuvKakashi for the suggestions for this chapter! Enjoy everyone!_

Mary strolled gracefully out of the door and into the bright, morning sun. The sunlight was beautiful, but dulled in comparison to her magnificently silky, golden locks with crimson red, dark purple and white highlights. Everyone on the deck stopped to stare at this glorious sight. She strolled shyly down the ship as crowds of crewmates swarmed over her. "Hey, what's your name?" they all asked. She endearingly batted her lashes and told them her wonderful name, "Well, my name is Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah Ding Dong Wing Dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and only." The whole crew melted into puddles of lovesick goo, "That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard." A voice behind them said. Everyone turned, all of the crew members fainted except for Mary glared down (up?) at the mortal who had made all of her new friends faint. It was… Shanks!

He leaned oh so coolly against the mast then fell over when he saw her face. He laid there for a few moments, dumbfounded by her irresistible beauty. He then casually leaned against the mast again and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Hey sexy." Mary locked her beautiful, swirling scarlet-amber eyes on the unworthy mortal who had the nerve to talk to her like an equal and make her friends lose consciousness. But, as I had said before, she was perfect. So, she forgave him with merciful, majestic heart of gold and said, "Hey." casually to Shanks while flipping her dazzling, sunshine gold, cascading locks of gold with crimson red, violet and ivory-white highlights. His eyes turn into hearts, he was stunned by how beautifully elegant her hair flip was.

White beard's eyes popped out when he saw his newly appointed daughter getting sexually harassed again by Shanks. "Foo, don't you touch ma girl!" Shanks rolled his eyes and flipped his Denden Mushi on, "Like, OMG Ben, like, White pretty Beard is, like, keeping me away from, like, the most prettyful gal and I was, like, what the hell." "What's her name?" Ben asked. "Dur, dur, like, her name is Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah Ding Dong Wing Dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and only."

"Excuse me." The two Yonkou immediately fell silent; they were yet again stunned by this exotic beauty. "Yes my angel?" the men asked simultaneously. "There's an island ahead that we can stop by for supplies." "What a thoughtful girl you are! You were just like your mother," Whitebeard chuckled. "You knew my mother?" "Of course, your mother was one of most famous pirates in the world! She was Gold Roger's navigator's cousin's sister-in-law's secret stepmother's grandfather's brother's aunt's granddaughter's daughter's cat's former owner's housekeeper's friend's lawyer's former client's secret roommate!" Her silver-flecked indigo eyes sparkled excitedly, "What was she like? What was her name?" "Right next to you; she was the most beautiful, smart, strong, spunky, curious woman I have ever met. Her name was Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen, or DUMBASS the BOOB for short." "Wow she sounds so cool!" She stood up and turned towards the crew, her sparkling beautifully in the glowing sunlight, "Everyone! In memory of my mother I will change my name into Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen… **the second**!" The whole crew waved their swords in the air and cheered, "LONG LIVE PRINCESS DESTINY URUSAI MIZU BEAUTIFUL ALYCE SHADOW STAR THE BEAUTIFUL ORCHIDACEOUS ONI BISHOUNEN THE SECOND!"

They cheered for a couple of more seconds before Whitebeard held up his hand for silence, "Destiny, there's something I've been waiting to ask you." He kneeled on one knee and grasped her tiny, lithe hand and gazed into her eyes, "Destiny, from the first moment I have met you I knew you were special. You are beautiful, smart, and funny; everything a man can ask for. So without further ado; I ask you, will you join my crew?" Destiny stood stunned for a few seconds, "I-I don't know what to say, but I can't afford to lose anyone else I care about because of me. I'm sorry." She jumped to the top of the mast and flew off into the sunset on ebony gold wings with silver tears rolling silently down her smooth cheek.

SN: Oh no! What will happen to the little princess now? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Unless you review, you will never find out, NEVER!

_AN: Keep the suggestions coming please! And thank you __Fanatic Sketcher for the ideas for the next chapter!_


	6. The Angel's Flight

Destiny glided smoothly over the sea, tears still streaming from her sparkling, smoky grey eyes. "Hey! Wait up!" She glanced behind her and saw Marco struggling to keep up with her magnificent speed. She sniffed, "I told you to leave me alone, and just being with me is dangerous." Her golden hair faded into a deep midnight hue as the sun set. "We don't care about that," he grasped her delicate, ebony white hand and looked into her crystal clear amber-emerald spheres, "_I _don't care about that."

Marco: _I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

They glided through a brightly lit island town and flew through the streets. Marco picks a blooming crimson rose and sticks it into her silky midnight, raven hair. They fly into the middle of a lantern lighting festival.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

The crowd looks up at them and gasps; there were murmurings of "She's so beautiful", "They look perfect with each other", and the like. They soared gracefully into the clouds.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second hugged him as they flew through a flock of swans. She turned her beautifully shaped silver-topaz orbs towards his blue ones.

Destiny: _A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Destiny and Marco twirled dolphin-like through the moonlit sky and skimmed through the clouds.

Marco:_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Destiny:_ Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

They skimmed across the smooth surface of the sea.

Destiny: _A whole new world_

Marco:_ Don't you dare close your eyes_

Destiny:_ A hundred thousand things to see_

Marco: _Hold your breath - it gets better_

Destiny:_ I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Marco:_ A whole new world_

Destiny:_ Every turn a surprise_

Marco:_ With new horizons to pursue_

Destiny:_ Every moment red-letter_

Both:_ I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Marco: _A whole new world_

Destiny:_ A whole new world_

Marco:_ That's where we'll be_

Destiny:_ That's where we'll be_

Marco: _A thrilling chase_

Destiny:_ A wondrous place_

Both:_ For you and me_

Marco took her slender body into his arms and stared deeply into her sea-green globes of loveliness, "So Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second, will you be m-my…" Marco stammered and blushed, "nakama?" Her misty silver eyes sparkled with radiant gold tears as she threw her arms around him, "Of course I will!" Her amber-flecked azure eyes suddenly widened; her delicate body suddenly plummeted downward towards the cold, unforgiving sea, leaving a trail of ebony gold feathers in her wake. "DUMBASS!" Marco swooped down and caught her supple, delicate body before it could hit the freezing waves. With bitter tears in his eyes he caressed her smooth, ivory pale face; she was unconscious and liquid of rainbow hues began dripping from a wound on her back. Someone behind him began laughing; Marco turned around angrily, "Who dares laugh at my nakama's misfortune.

There stood a tall, gorgeous, voluptuous woman with a long, slim, black rifle with the words 'Crimson Death' etched in scarlet along the barrel. Her long, glossy, raven-black tresses with one white streak danced in the breeze. She wore a black trench coat over her red-laced black leather corset, leather miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and long, black leather boots. Light blue smoke spiraled lazily out of the barrel of her gun; his eyes widened, "Were you the one that-" The woman uttered another rich, throaty chuckle. "That's right honey; I put a hole in your little girlfriend's back. But don't worry; it's not fatal… maybe." She gave a nonchalant shrug, "As of yesterday, she's a wanted girl. How about you hand her over, before I have to hurt you?" The moon shined off her crimson red eyes, "Who are you?" "Me? Just your run-of-the-mill number one bounty hunter in the world." His eyes widened even more, "No way, you must be-" She chuckled again, and pointed a well manicured hand that was clad in a black fingerless glove, "That's right hun; I'm Talon Rune Starr D. Cryptblade, and I've come for her head."

SN: DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME, UNLESS YOU DON'T START GIVING ME MY F***ING REVIEWS! I WANT THEM **NOW!**

_AN: Thank you guys so much for your support and reviews! But what will happen next? Tune in next story for the Sue vs. Sue battle!_


	7. The Clash: Hunter vs Angel!

Last time on _My Mary Sue Profile__**: **_**"That's right hun; I'm Talon Rune Starr D. Cryptblade, and I've come for her head."**

Marco glared at the terrible, yet sexy, assassin that would come for his love. "Over my dead body!" Talon Rune Starr D. Cryptblade threw back her beautiful head and laughed, "Suit yourself." She suddenly lunged at him and flip kicked him in the head, while flipping she kicked him in head again, ten more times. Marco fell forward but kept himself from falling on top of his precious bundle. After taking six or eight or maybe even ten punches and kicks to all parts of his body, he managed to grab her foot and tried to throw her, but Talon managed to grab his arm and judo flipped him into the ground.

Marco writhed in pain on the ground, "How did you manage to hit her lovely, tiny, delicate body from such a great distance in the middle of the night on a boat? (by the way I forgot to mention that the boat looks like Mihawk's except with guns and roses on the sail and its mostly crimson colored and the candles glow silver)" he gawked at her. She laughed again, "That was the power of my devil fruit, the Snipe-Snipe Fruit Model Sniping. This fruit gave me the ability that made me the best sniper-assassin bounty hunter in the world."

"Damn you!" Marco said viciously as he charged at her; Talon gracefully dodged the attack and hit him in the back of the neck with her heel while brushing her long, dark tresses. _Damn, Destiny doesn't have for this._ He glanced at the now paler Destiny that was cradled in her arms. _Maybe she'll be safer once I get back to the ship. _Marco struggled to fly before he felt a sudden pain across his back. He fell to the floor of the boat and looked up to see Talon standing over him with her gun in her hand. He didn't know that Talon's rifle also doubled as a double-bladed sea stone sword! He crumpled to the ground as everything started to grow black.

_Destiny…I'm so sorry… I have failed you. _Suddenly it grew bright; _Am…I dead? Is this heaven? _As his vision faded he saw what appeared to be an angel. She was beautiful; he couldn't tell if she or Destiny was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He looked closer; it was Destiny! Her body was glowing all over, blue poneglyph symbols were glowing! "How dare you hurt my beloved nakama?" Her eyes turned blood red as her glow intensified, her now moon-white hair swirling around her radiant features. Talon smirked, "Ha, looks like the princess has woken up. Too bad you couldn't save your little boyfriend; you're just a worthless little girl that doesn't deserve such a beautifully high bounty of 1,000,000,000,000, google-plex beli."

Marco's eyes widened; she had such a high bounty and she was born not too long ago! Her bounty was more than every pirate in the world multiplied! Talon cracked her knuckles and smoothly swooped down at the fair maiden with her dark sword. Destiny leapt up and onto the tip of the blade, she gracefully balanced there and stared deep into her opponent's scarlet orbs. "Oni Ka Getsu!" Talon's blade ignited and glowed bright like the moon; Destiny deftly leapt off the burning blade. Talon snarled elegantly and swiped at her swiftly, cutting off a lock of her luminescent locks. She swung at her again; Destiny barely missed the dark blade, she back flipped several times, landing gracefully on the boat's prow. A thin cut appeared under her left eyes; the dark crimson sharply contrasted with her smooth, milky-white, shining, pale skin.

"Tenshi Sakura!" Destiny dived at her and swirled around, making a tunnel of black feathers in the air and dived through it stabbing Talon point blank with a small, pink, cherry blossom, pin, dagger she kept in her long, luscious hair. Talon staggered backwards with a gasp; blood flowed out of her gorgeous, red lips as she collapsed. She closed her eyes and thought about her long, dark, angsty past.

"You know, we are more alike than you think." Destiny turned her lovely head sharply, her hair fading back to its original obsidian color, a look of disbelief was clear on her elegant features. "My childhood wasn't that great either; I had an abusive father that sold me into slavery when I was eight, he always blamed me for my mother's death when she died while giving birth to me, and I was trained by my master to kill for money before killing him myself when I was twelve. I was so lonely; with only the name I had chosen for myself to keep me company. I traveled the seas; killing to earn money for food. The only part of my original name I kept was the middle name 'D'." She coughed up some more blood, "I always wanted to know what it meant." Destiny's eyes went wide, "My middle name was D too!" Talon grinned and closed her eyes, "Carry on the will of D kid." Her voice faded as she breathed her last breath.

A bright, silver mist drifted out from between her supple, crimson-stained lips and her body faded away in a bright flash of golden light. The angel and the phoenix wept tender tears for the unfortunate soul.

…

_Somewhere on the Grand line_

The tall dark man watched in horror as his lover's Vivre Card burst into a cloud of ashes. A few, silent tears slid out of his golden eyes; his grip tightened on his black blade. He would avenge her, no matter what the cost. His black coat rippled in the breeze as he walked back to his coffin-shaped boat. The green candles glowed eerily in the mist as he paddled forward; he didn't know who had killed her, but he will avenge her death either way. Dracule Mihawk began his hunt.

SN: Ooh, bet you weren't expecting that were you? REVIEW OR SUFFER WITHOUT MY BRILLIANCE!

_AN: Thank you guys for your support and reviews! Please keep the suggestions coming! Sorry that the battle was so short; I didn't know how to write a battle including two Mary Sues!_

_Translation Note: _

_Oni: Demon_

_Ka: Fire_

_Getsu: Moon_

_Tenshi: Angel_

_Sakura: Cherry Blossom_


	8. The Tenshi's Tears

Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second was still weeping tender, golden tears of gold which resembled tiny teardrop-shaped golden phoenixes which fell out of her smoldering hazel-green orbs which streamed down her perfectly formed, supple, rosy cheeks when Marco suddenly fell forward. She screamed and ran to her beloved, "Marco! Marco, are you okay?" Marco weakly opened his eyes, "Hello my angel." She sat down next to him, "Oh Marco; I'm so sorry, it's my fault that you're dying."

She hugged him, golden tears spilled out of her swirling indigo-silver eyes, "Actually, I think that I'm going to make it." She cried out in a voice like a sparrow's, "Oh, Marco, the pain is making you delirious! It's alright; you can rest now, I'm safe." "No, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be ok-" She turned her beautiful face up towards the stormy sky and yelled sexily, "Oh cruel fate! Why couldn't have taken me instead? Why did it have to be him?" "Seriously, Destiny I'm sure that I'm-"

She cradled his head in her arms and whispered a soft, slightly husky, honey-like voice, "I'll never forget you Marco! I will avenge your death, even though your killer is already dead, even if it kills me!" She buried her lovely face into his chest, sobbing.

So by the author's will; Marco died. Destiny shed beautiful tears over his corpse. She was so busy crying that she didn't notice that her tears were going to his wounds, magically healing them! The beautiful girl stopped crying when she noticed that he was moving. "Marco! You're alive." She burst out again into pretty, honey-colored tears, hugging him some more. "I was saved by the power of your love! Your tears have healing powers!"

They embraced as the sun began to rise behind them, casting its golden light upon the embracing pair. Destiny's cascading, golden hair and fair skin sparkled lightly in the sun, casting a rainbow shine into the calm waters of the deep, blue ocean. Birds began singing and mermaids started jumping around the boat little mermaid-style as angels came from the heavens, singing with their harps. Little fairies danced around them, scattering pixie dust everywhere. Her silky, golden locks flowed gently in the wind, carrying the scent of rose with them.

Marco released her from their embrace and grasped her tiny, lithe hands with his and stared deeply into her hazy azure spheres, "Let's go back, together" She nodded her head enthusiastically, tears of joy forming once again in her smoky sapphire eyes. And on that that fateful day, Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second (formerly Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah ding dong wing dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and Only) became an official member of the Whitebeard pirates.


	9. Attack of the Deathly Demon

When Destiny and Marco soared back to the ship; Marco told them the wonderful news, she was one of them now. The Whitebeard pirates partied for forty days and forty nights, celebrating the joining of their most beautiful nakama ever, Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second. Whitebeard held up his beer in one hand, "To Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second!" Everyone cheered and banged their cups together; Destiny bushed prettily, "Aw thanks guys, I'm not _that _great." She shyly flipped her luscious, golden locks with one lithe hand as she daintily sipped a small glass of wine in her other small, delicate hand. "Of course you are, and that's why I've come to take your life!"

Everyone gasped and turned around to see a tall, dark, and handsome dude with handsomely flashing golden eyes and black and silver wolf ears that peeked out of his super straight, flowing snow-white hair. His black, leather trench coat flapped in the wind, revealing a handsomely firm, bare chest which sported a large lightning-shaped scar and an eighteen pack. "OMG, it's the world's most deadly swordsman bounty hunter, Garyth Garyth Fantastic D. Danger Stuart!" Marco screamed girlishly. "That's right! I've come to take the down the most powerful girl in the world!"

Destiny blinked her cute, golden topaz eyes in shock and placed a pale, tiny hand against her tiny bosom, "Powerful? What could you ever mean?" Garyth let out a deep chuckle, "It's all over the papers! You defeated the most deadly assassin on Earth yesterday, which makes _you_ the most dangerous girl in the world!" He looked at her tiny, supple body up and down and licked his lips, "Not to mention the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Whitebeard stepped in front of her and pointed his sword at him, "You'd best step away from my daughter Foo!" Garyth handsomely sneered at him, "Do you plan on dying for her, old man?" "I'll protect her with my life." Marco stepped up next to him, "That goes the same for me." The whole crew stepped up, "AND FOR US!" He snickered at them, "Have it your way then."

His shadow rose up behind him, "Death Dragon!" His shadow turned into a humongous black dragon and began biting the crew. "Egad! We faint in thy awesomeness!" they said as they were all knocked unconscious, leaving Destiny and Whitebeard alone. Blood dripped from the once-powerful captain's wounds; he had barely managed to protect the gentle angel from his awesomeness, err, dragon. He fell to his knees; Garyth stared down at him coldly with his blazing amber eyes, "Your time has ended Whitebeard, goodbye."

He pulled out a long, dark sea stone katana that was hanging from a sheath on his back and coolly lowered to an inch from Whitebeard's face. The blade shined brightly, the obsidian stones that were embedded into its ivory hilt glowed darkly with an evil aura. You see; sword wasn't like any other sword, but alas, it was cursed! It was one of the strongest katana in the world, but there is a demon was inside each obsidian stone that was on the hilt.

It was known as "The Katana of the Nine Demons of Death"! There were only eight stones on the handle, which made him the ninth demon (hence the silver wolf ears and the snow white hair)! He was an arctic wolf demon that came from the dark side of the moon with his super awesome demon powers. He found Destiny with his fantastically cool super smelling powers; he picked up on her rose-scented loveliness from million miles away and ran all the way there.

His golden eyes narrowed slightly as he slightly smirked, his ivory white silky smooth hair blew dramatically in the wind. He raised his sword elegantly with both hands and swung it down. "NOOOOOOO!" Destiny bravely threw herself in front of the oncoming blade with her thin, pale, silky smooth skinned body. The blade stopped an inch from her daintily pointed nose. Their eyes met; gold-flecked jade against luminous amber. He froze, dropped to his knees, and slumped forward; blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"You…beat me." He smiled faintly and faintly whispered, "I have finally found…a worthy opponent. I never thought…that I would ever find another one ever since I faced my older brother who killed everyone in our village to gain a horrible power. We had dueled for seven days and for seven nights before I had finally finished him off." He breathed in sharply in pain and continued on in a shaky voice, "My mother, my father, my brother, my dog, my cat, my goldfish, my sixteen girlfriends, everyone I know is dead!" He closed his beautiful eyes and whispered handsomely, "But when I saw your bounty picture, I fell in love instantly. But when I came here, I saw you surrounded by men that were in love with you. I know this because I can read minds. Then I decided if I couldn't have you, no one could."

Destiny's golden violet eyes glistened with limpid drops of golden liquid, "Is that why you tried to kill me?" He nodded, silver tears spilling out from underneath his fair, white lashes. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't read your mind so I assumed…" She shook her head, honey-colored tears sliding down her soft, creamy-colored face. "No; I wasn't with anyone." Garyth smiled and closed his eyes (even though they were already closed, could this get any cooler?). "I'm so glad." He sighed and breathed his last breath; he fell silently to the ground.

Destiny whispered gently, "I'll never forget you." A golden teardrop fell on his body. His handsome corpse then lit up brightly, like a star, and disappeared in a flash of bright light. She gasped in wonder as the sky lit up as a new star appeared in the sky, creating a new constellation of a handsome man. From then on the constellation was known as, "The Great Garyth Stu".

SN: So did you guys like it? Wasn't it so sad when Garyth died? I was like, seriously crying when I wrote this! I was feeling depressed today so I wrote an angsty chapter, because I'm gawthic. Got a problem you silly preps? REVIEW OR, LIKE, DIE MORTALS! MWEHEHEHE!

_AN: So guys, thank you for reading my story and please send in suggestions! PS: I do not wish to offend any real goths_


	10. The Angel's Curse

Destiny woke up in her room; she stared angstily at the ceiling with her passionate violet orbs. _I…I killed that man, but how? _She blinked her supple lids against the sting of

tears. _I just don't understand; I just remember… _The memory surged through her mind clear as day (it also helped that she had a photographic memory). One moment, in a

brave act of selfless sacrifice, she had thrown her delicate, pale body in front of her new captain, the next moment the attacker laid dying on the floor. Soon after he drifted

up to the sky, she had fainted with exhaustion.

_What sort of monster am I? I will ask my father. _She wiped away golden tears that had spilled onto her rosy cheeks as she stood up and strode towards the door. Her

fragile, ebony white body ached all over. Her clothes felt a little tighter on the top and it was slightly breezy on the bottom. _I'll deal with it later, after I consult my generous_

_ host. _Destiny glided gracefully across the floor with her tiny, lithe slowly opened the door and strained her gentle gold-flecked jade eyes against the bright, setting

sun and in a voice that was more heavenly sounding than an angels' choir tenderly chimed one word, "Whitebeard?"

Whitebeard and company simultaneously got up from the chairs they were sitting on while waiting outside her room. They all turned around and fell backwards immediately

with blood gushing from their noses. A look of confusion clouded her angelic features, "What's wrong everybody? Did something happen?" Marco staggered to his feet, "You

sure could say that! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Destiny turned around to face a full-length mirror that was conveniently right behind her. She gasped, she placed

a dainty cream-colored hand upon her bosom and took a step back, "Who-who is that?"

_AN: Warning- the following paragraphs are dedicated to a full on detailed description of herself. Nausea may ensue; proceed with caution_

The person that stared back at her from the mirror was the most beautiful woman in existence. She had large, sparkling, limpid stormy gray eyes with swirling undertones of

emerald, silver, and violet that were the epitome of opalescence. They were the type of eyes that stared straight into your soul with a barely suppressed smoldering

passion but also had a look of deep sorrow in their depts. These sorrowful eyes were framed by long, midnight black fluttering lashes that resembled a glossy raven's

feather on a winter's day. They swept delicately upward in a graceful arc, almost touching her perfectly shaped, lovely eyebrows.

And below those eyes were the most beautifully full lips in the world. They were as plump as two grapes fresh from the vineyards of Venice, and they were a light shade of

red that came naturally only to those who were graced with the gift of ultimate beauty.

Her high cheekbones were like that of a marble statue's; perfectly shaped and narrow. Her fair-skinned face was like a heart, except without those two weird arches on the top.

And in the center of it all was the cutest, dainty, gracefully pointed nose that Venus herself couldn't compete with. And when they all came together, they worked in perfect

harmony to form the most gorgeous, beautiful girl in all of history. There was a faint chorus was heard every time she flipped her waist-length, raven-black, glossy, silken

tresses that glistened in the pale moonlight, nearly blinding everyone with its brilliance.

Her neck was twice as elegant and white than that of a swan, and below that were two delicate ridges which made up her luminescent collarbone. Her tattered, white

dress barely contained her tripled D-cup bosom and her voluptuous, yet slim, hourglass figure.

The woman's skin was supple, smooth, firm, and alluring. It has silky, alabaster quality to it. It sparkled faintly in the moonlight and glowed with an angelic-like quality you

only get from Photoshop or from using too much Colgate. It was perfectly flawless and seemed to be so smooth that nothing icky like dirt or slime could stick upon it (which

it didn't).

And on her back were two large, snow-white wings with gold-tipped feathers. And in the midst of her long, lustrous coal-black locks were two, gracefully pointed, black

tipped, tawny cat ears. And sticking out from underneath her modest dress was a long, silvery-white wolf tail.

Destiny breathily gasped again, her swirling, amber-bronze orbs widening in surprise. _Could this be…me?_ She put her lithe hand against her mouth in shock; the impossibly

beautiful woman in the mirror did the same. She blushed cutely as she realized how small her baby clothes were and was pressing tightly across her chest and hips, yet

oddly still felt loose around her tiny waist.

The white garment barely reached past her perfectly-sized buttocks and hardly brushed her smooth, long, milky white, hairless legs. Her crewmates were staring at her,

drooling helplessly in her presence with hearts in their eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry for all the commotion I've caused." She whispered in a melodious voice, bowing. This action unfortunately caused her dress to rip. She yelped in surprise and

struggled in vain to cover herself up. Marco and all of the crewmembers rushed to her, offering her their jackets to preserve her modesty.

Marco came first, and draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Thank you Markykins!" Destiny said shyly, batting her long lashes. "Duh, anytime beautiful." His eyes turned

into hearts once again. He escorted her back to her bedroom;"Um, would you stay outside and keep watch? I don't want anyone to see me while I'm changing." "Sure

buttercup." He said in a manly, sappy, voice.

"Arigato very much." Destiny shut the door behind her and went to a nearby window. She began singing; it was as if a chorus of angels descended from heaven on a flock

of nightingales while in an orchestra that was in a garden in the middle of spring. In short, it was amazing. It was the voice of nature, an extremely rare ability that allows

the person who has the ability to talk to any living thing.

Dozens of birds and butterflies carrying reams of cloth and roses began flying into the cabin; they surrounded her in a whirl of silk and roses. A pod of dolphins came up

next to her window, holding a clam shell. She gently reached inside and pulled out a black pearl necklace they had constructed for her. It also carried a shell from Neptune in

the center of the necklace that allowed users to breathe underwater.

When the birds and butterflies flew away, they revealed a silken scarlet dress that got its color from the hundreds of roses that had been pressed onto it and it carried an

enchantment from the bird queen that allowed the dress to never rip or fade and it always smelled like fresh roses. Some of the birds were tailor birds and had sown her

dress together. The butterflies had provided magical thread that allowed the wearer to fly gracefully and smoothly.

Destiny slowly opened the door and walked outside, Marco's mouth dropped open. "You…you… look…" he stuttered. "Ridiculous?" she asked looking shyly up at him through

her thick lashes. "N-no. You look…amazing." Her face flushed prettily as he held out the crook of his arm, "Will you accompany me to the party?" he asked dashingly. She

slipped her arm through his, "Party?" "Yeah, it's to thank you for saving all of our lives, especially Dad's."

Her face turned redder, "It-it was nothing really; I was just doing what anyone else would've done." "But something's bothering me…How'd you do it?" "She looked at him

questioningly with large, platinum-magenta, turquoise eyes. "Did what?" "You made that man collapse just the telling him to stop."

"At first I thought it was Haki, but it was way more powerful than anything I've ever seen in my life; and Pops has the highest form." Destiny blinked her luminous, long-

lashed eyes at him, "Do you mean Haoshoku Haki? I think I read about it in my home's library before it-" Her gentle voice got caught in her throat, "before it was

destroyed."

Gilded tears began flowing down her smooth, porcelain cheeks. Marco put his arm comfortingly on her smooth, supple shoulders; she sniffled daintily, tears sparkling on her

beautifully sculpted cheeks, "I remember that day; it was a beautiful spring day, right after I was born."

_Forty three days ago_

_"Oh dear, Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah Ding Dong Wing Dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin_

_ Sue the First, Last, and Only what are you doing in our extensive library of knowledgy knowledge surrounded by books that no baby should be able to read until they're as old and_

_ experienced as me?"_

_ "Oh father," A gorgeously adorable newborn with flowing golden locks turn around and gave her father a dazzling white smile. "I was just translating these books with the funny_

_ symbols in it!" She plopped down a giant stack of paper in front of him, each sheet contained lines with perfectly written words that were written in cursive._

_"OMG, how did you know what was written down in this book? It was written in Poneglyphs! And you wrote so fast too!" Mary giggled musically at her father's foolishness, "Don't you remember the twelve fairies that came to my birthday a few hours ago? One of them granted me the gift of being able to read Poneglyphs, another one gave me the ability to read at the speed of light, and another one gave me the ability to write at the same speed?" _

_"What a smart child you are!" The king gasped. She giggled musically again, "Well one of the fairies did grant me the gift of extreme intelligence." "Too bad about that curse one of_

_ the fairies we forgot to invite gave you; the curse of irresistible beauty." "It was for the sake of the story so that I can become really angsty about it later for the sake of drama."_

_ "You are so selfless!" her father sobbed, hugging her._

"And that was before the Marines killed everyone, I barely managed to get out alive." Marco blew his nose in a tissue, "How did you make it out, being so small and

helpless?" "One of the fairies was from the hidden village of the Starlight clan and gave me kickass ninja pwn skills, and the wilderness fairy gave me a pack of loyal wolves;

none of them made it, except for Lil' Precious."

She wiped her tears away angrily with the back of her firm, delicate hand, "It's all because of my stupid curse! If I wasn't so beautiful they would still be alive!" Marco gently

cupped her heart shaped face in his masculine hands. "I love how you look; you shouldn't ever try to change it." Her swirling indigo auburn eyes began to fill up with tears

again, "Oh Marco!" She buried her face into his chest, hugging him.

Marco hugged her back; Destiny looked up at him with tear laden eyes. He looked down at her with his blue eyes. They slowly leaned their faces together, and had the best

kiss in the history of the world.

_Ten minutes later_

Marco staggered from around the corner with hearts in his eyes and fainted. He melted into a puddle of heart-shaped goo and swirled towards Whitebeard. "She's ready."

He said in a dreamy voice. He turned into a phoenix and flew high into the sky and exploded into a hundred fiery- blue heart-shaped pieces. "That's the signal to start the

fireworks in her honor!" Whitebeard yelled.

"Hai!" They all began lighting the fireworks; they did not notice the crimson haired man hiding in the shadows. The fireworks reflected off his swirling emerald-silver eyes. He

smiled, revealing two sharp fangs, "Found you."

SN: Ha! How do you like that? That's what you guys get for being so mean to me and my character! While I was at modeling school, saving puppies and mermaids, you guys

were, like, pathetically writing such mean reviews! So you guys didn't have her for, like, months! I bet you guys are sorry now!

_AN: Sorry for not updating for so long. This was caused by a mixture of writer's block and school. I'll try to update faster! Sorry! This is probably my longest chapter yet!_


	11. Death of an Angel, Rise of a Demon

Destiny's silvery jade eyes sparkled in delight as her nakama lit up fireworks in her honor and in thanks for saving all of their lives. They all got up one by one to make a speech on how beautiful and wonderful she was. The final crewmate ended with the words, "And I want to thank her for granting us with her beauty and strength. Without her, we would be lost. Thank you."

They all whooped and clapped, Destiny walked gracefully to the middle of the ship; her jade mahogany eyes twinkled gently in the light. The crowd fell hushed, stunned at the beauty that was reflected in the moonlight.

The spotlight brightly shone upon her gentle, porcelain-like features; it had only been a little more than a month, but she already stood at an elegant five-foot-seven, weighing a little less than a swan feather, and her petite quintuple E-cup bosom was pushed up slightly by her silken, scarlet strapless dress with black trimmings that reached all the way to the floor.

A black satin bow with golden dragons embroidered on the sash circled hers tiny waist and rested above her generous hips. She wore a blood red rose in her dark, glossy raven black hair which she tied up in an elegant bun. Dark black strands framed her mysterious, soulful, gold-flecked hazel orbs, placid, lovely face, and full, red lips.

"Thank you everyone for your kind words. I'm so glad I could be of such good use to everyone on this ship. And thank you White-, I mean, fath for welcoming to your ship as one of your children. I'll love you all forever, Arigato." She bowed her beautiful head, dark strands of lustrous silk fell around her smooth, elegant, pale shoulders.

The ship suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke, engulfing Destiny, Whitebeard, Marco, and all of the non plot-relevant crewmembers. Marco coughed, "Destiny! Are you alright?" He heard an elegant, mournful moan and saw the small, scarlet tattoo on his arm that was of a wolf and cherry blossom intertwined turned black.

His heart dropped as he remembered what Destiny told him about the tattoo's purpose.

_Ten minutes ago_

_As Marco and Destiny finished their mind-numbingly fantastic kiss, which by itself deserved an award, an honorary parade, and a month long honorary holiday, he hugged her and she pressed her lovely, smooth face into his chest. Her stormy silver-indigo eyes sparkled in bliss; they stood there for a couple of seconds._

"_Thank you." He looked into her swirling amber-azure eyes. "For what?" she said in her harp-like voice that also sounded like a chorus of angels. "For changing my life; before you came, I knew there was something missing in my life. There was a hole where my heart was and when you came, everything changed. The sun shined brighter that day, the birds sang; it was as if I finally had a purpose other than to be a side character in some grand plot." _

_Destiny's gold-rimmed magenta-forest-emerald-gold eyes sparkled in disbelief and joy. "Marco; I am so flattered by your profession of your undying love for me, but, it was not meant to be." Marco's heart stopped, "What could you ever mean sweetness?" Golden tears formed in her luminescent, crystalline ginger-sapphire orbs, "What I mean is… it's too dangerous for you to be close to me, you could get hurt." _

_He hugged her again; "I and everyone else on this ship have already proclaimed that we would gladly die for you." She gently pushed him away with her slender, pale hands, "But that is the problem, I don't want anyone else to die for me ever again." She flowed over to the railing of the ship, "There's something I haven't told you about myself, a terrible secret." _

_*Mother Sea starts playing in the background for no reason*_

_Golden phoenix tears slowly slid down her porcelain-like features, "I-I was the reason that my homeland, Mohara, got destroyed. It's because of this stupid curse that was put on me when I was a baby. It's the curse of… beauty. I'm so beautiful that wars are literally started over me; people die because of me, people who I love and care about! You almost died several times because of me, imagine what would happen if we ever got together" _

_More golden tears slid off of smooth angel-like cheeks and on top the ship railing; small, beautiful flowers sprouted from where her tears fell. "And that is why I can't afford to get too close to anyone!" She sniffled tragically and said quietly, "No matter matter how much I want to."_

_Destiny suddenly felt Marco wrap his arms around her, "Then I'll have to make sure I never die so that you will never have to cry over me again." She turned around and threw her arms around him again. "You know, I've got the greatest idea!" She pressed her small, delicate hand over his arm and lifted it. There was now a crimson tattoo of a wolf and cherry blossom on his skin, "This tattoo is an indicator of my health, so that you'll know when I'm safe." And so, with that out of the way they kissed again for another five minutes._

"No, it can't be!" Marco whispered loudly. Everybody watched as the smoke cleared, revealing a tall, tan, handsome crimson-haired man. "Today is a sorrowful day, for today is the day when you lost what you valued the most." He held up Destiny's small, limp, beautiful body in one hand and let it drop. She floated gently down to the ground, like a snowflake.

Marco and the crew watched in horror as her lovely, delicate body turned over and revealed a dagger in her abdomen. "AND TODAY IS ALSO THE DAY WHERE YOU LOST YOUR 'LIGHT OF HOPE'! BOW DOWN TO ME, FOR I AM NOW YOUR NEW CAPTAIN! HA HA HA!"

"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!" The crimson fiend turned around and coolly regarded the man who had dared speak to him like an equal; it was Whitebeard! "Excuse me Mr. Underling; but I, as your new captain, have not given you permission to speak."

He twirled around his… pointy stick-blade-thing, "I don't need permission from a punk like you. WHO ARE YOU TO DARE TO ATTACK MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER?" The crimson-haired man smirked as his hands erupted into black flames. "Typical." He did a quadruple flip in the air and landed behind Whitebeard.

"The name's Sanguine D. Hasselhoff; don't forget it, gramps." With a snap of his fingers he lit Whitebeard aflame. "AHHH! FIRE!" He ran around like a headless chicken until he jumped off the side of the boat.

The entire crew, except Marco, jumped off the side of the boat to save Whitebeard, leaving Marco alone with the handsome devil, Sanguine D. Hasselhoff. "Hmph; I guess it's just you versus m-." Suddenly a weird-looking man jumped on to the boat, "I, the terrible Simon, WILL NOW BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL PIRATE NOW THAT WHITEBEARD IS OUT OF THE WAY! AH HA HA! SEFER HA-BAHIR!"

Paper began swirling around him until Sanguine threw a ball of flame at him and he burned, or something. "Anyways, where were we?" "We were at the part where you were going to let me kill you for murdering my beautiful girlfriend." Marco said.

Sanguine nodded, "I see, I was going to let you kill me for- HEY! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WENT!" His emerald-silver eyes flashed angrily, "I'll kick you off this crew for that, you inferior underling." And so the epic battle of two-point-three seconds began.

SN: SEE WHAT YOU GUYS MADE ME DO? THE CHARACTER I WORKED SOOO HARD ON IS NOW DEAD BECAUSE OF YEW! SO BLAH!

_AN: Well sorry for another late update; I'll sincerely try to update faster! I need more ideas! I rely on you guys for inspiration! Thank you, Fanatic Sketcher for suggesting putting Simon in the story; even if it was a brief cameo. For those who don't know who Simon is, he is a filler villain in one of the One Piece games; he ate the (Pasa Pasa) Paper Paper fruit so he controls paper. I seriously don't know what his MO is so I just put him down as another power-hungry pirate that was also after Whitebeard's head. And for those who don't know what Mother Sea is; it's the song the anime plays during sad moments or for moments in the past. Can be heard at this url: _.com/watch?v=Tvh-rN3wnCU. Trust me, you'll recognize it.


	12. Divine Rage

Sanguine stood smugly over Marco's bloodied, beaten body.

"You- you'll never get away with this." Marco gasped angrily.

Sanguine put his spiked, black, custom-made, baby seal, leather boot on top of his head, "Stupid underling; I've already have got away with it. WITH WHITBEARD GONE, I CAN RULE THE SEAS! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not if I can help it." said a daintily, determined voice that sounded like sunshine and humming birds. The two men whipped their heads around to find the source of the angelic voice.

It was (_takes deep breath_) Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second! She was alive… and sparkling!

You see what had happened was that Destiny's gossamer, pink soul went to Heaven; and when she got there, she had a tea party with God. Afterwards, she demanded Him to release her because she needed to save her friends (because she's dedicated like that, fools!). When He politely refused, because he needed an angel like her in Heaven, she beat him up with her ninja-pwn skills and held him hostage.

Before letting her go, God gave her another set of golden wings to match the ones she already had so that she would look like some freaking beautiful dragonfly as a gift for being so awesome, and his cell phone number.

So she flew back down to earth, back into her body and used this new skill she learned from God called "Super Healing Powers Rainbow Glitter Sparkle Sunshine" which allowed her to heal herself while sparkling like a glittering rainbow.

Anyways, getting on with the story; Destiny's azalea-periwinkle orbs flashed angrily with righteous fire as she held aloft a glowing, golden sword. She charged at him with a hawk screech.

"Hmph, silly, beautiful girl; you should have stayed dead!"

He charged at her, blazing. She flew at him with both sets of golden wings out and pierced his burning heart. Sanguine smiled for a second before he fell, gushing blood. You see, the sword was not an ordinary sword; it was made out of Sea Stone and it was a gift from God it was called, "The Angel's Fury".

It was used by an Archangel by the name of Venus Angelica Majesty Vesuvius; she used it to strike down evildoers that have done wrong to avenge the victims of their heinous crimes. You see while she was in Heaven, Destiny flew into God's armory and pulled out a random, glowing sword in a stone.

Legend says that only Venus Angelica Majesty Vesuvius could pull out the sword from the stone. God then came in and said, "Oh My Me! Destiny! You are the reincarnate of the Archangel Venus Angelica Majesty Vesuvius! We've been waiting for you for an eternity!"

So that's how she got her cool new sword (Totally justified).

Sanguine collapsed onto the floor from blood loss; Destiny knelt next to him and pressed her lithe, smooth fingers to his forehead with a look of sweet sorrow upon her face, "Poor man, never knowing happiness in his life."

Marco looked down at him with a look of contempt, yet sensitivity, "What do you mean?"

"I looked into his spirit and saw his past and pain. He was beaten as child by his drunken parents, grandparents, siblings, and dog. When he ran away from home, he was captured and made a slave; his masters beaten him too. When he turned ten, he ran away from his masters and became a revolutionary pirate. He ran away from that too because they beaten him… at poker."

Her lovely features grew even more sorrowful, her radiant smoky, chartreuse eyes began to water.

"He's never experienced any kind of happiness in his life. He found it too difficult to love after his girlfriend died on the sea."

"Did she drown?"

Amber tears fell onto his still form, "No, worse. A whale landed on her while she was swimming. He blames himself for not being able to save her."

"He couldn't save her if he ate a devil fruit."

More tears fell, "No this was before he ate the fruit."

"What happened?"

A small golden pond was beginning to form where the tears fell, "He was in a full body cast after a skiing accident."

"What now?"

Rainbow fish began jumping from out from the pond, "He vowed to avenge her killer and ate the Mera Mera fruit and burned up the whale."

Destiny stepped out of the golden, Olympic swimming pool-sized puddle, holding mostly-dead Sanguine in her pale, strong arms.

"He should at least have some form of happiness before he dies."

She gently kissed him on the lips; his lips began to glow brightly, and the light engulfed both of them.

"Destiny!" Marco frantically called out.

The light faded; Destiny was in the sky, holding out her arms as the body of Sanguine D. Hasselhoff turned into a cloud of moths that flew towards the rising sun.

"WE GOT POPS BACK!"

SN: Didn't think I could bring her back so easily huh? Goes to show you how great a writer I am. I am super Sugoi and kawaii because I cosplay One Piece everyday while I serve homeless people at the animal shelter in the place where I donate blood…everyday!

_AN: Well that was slightly sickening to write. Can you spot all of the references? Please give me suggestions about how to make her more Sue-ish! I also need help finding different eye colors! They don't have to be naturally possible; I can't keep using azure or emerald you know. Just anything that sounds fancy please! I've decided to speed things along a bit; about time we got to that island mentioned a few chapters back, right? _


	13. Helen of Toei

**Special thanks to:** Fanatic Sketcher (who was always helpful in the development of this hole-ridden plot and unbelievable character) and S. Rain. C (for being such a good friend and for helping me get off of my arse when I wasn't updating)

Last time on Mary's Beautiful Tale of Woe and Angst; Destiny had peacefully disposed of a powerful, yet piteous killer named Sanguine D. Hasselhoff.

A few days after the "Sanguine Incident" the crew decided to stop on a random island to recuperate; little did they know it was a marine base island. DUNDUN DUUUUN! *PRECISION THUNDER AND LIGHTNING STRIKE!*

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day on the deck of the Moby Dick. The crew was off running errands, leaving a lovely gold-fringed, white, chiffon-clad 5'7 beautifully, angelic girl and two important dudes off on their own.

"I wonder what adventures await us Markykins! ~ 3" Destiny said cheerfully from the helm to her newly appointed love interest, Marco, as she navigated the ship across the water. Although it's only been a couple of days, she became a master navigator, isn't she a clever girl?

"It doesn't matter as long as you're by my side my angel preciousness swan~!" Marco cooed while he noodle-danced over to her.

"This looks like an island that is sure to keep the marines off our tail! ~ 3" Destiny sang cheerfully as she accidently ran over five marine ships.

"Shanky-Chan, would you please get the name of this darling island please? ~ 3"

Shanks melted into a heart-shaped puddle on the floor.

"Yes, my dear angelic princess!"

He looked through the binoculars and spotted a large sign with the Marine symbol painted in the middle of it which read:

Welcome to the MARINE BASE Island

**Cracktopia**

"Oh. My. Kami!" Shanks exclaimed girlishly.

"What is it Shanky?" Destiny looked over at her second potential love interest concernedly with iridescent orbs like no man or angel has ever dreamed of or fathomed.

"There's a sale at Penny's!"

"Really?" Marco hopped off the boat and sailed through the air and into Penny's.

Now that he was out of the way, the two potential lovebirds could now have some quality time!

SOCIAL LINK GO!

Shanks gazed at the enchanting blonde as she expertly guided the ship over a dozen small Marine boats.

_She's so beautifully perfect; her golden hair, her lovely emerald- azure- umm Beiber purple eyes and her melodic musical dainty laugh. I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

"_Destin- _err, Destiny!"

Destiny turned her lovely countenance towards the red haired man, her golden blew gently in the wind as she answered in a harmonious voice,

"Yes?"

He looked deeply into her warm, piercing, incandescent, rosy winter sky eyes.

"Dearest DUMBASS the BOOB the second, I have watched you from afar for these past few weeks. Whenever you came by my heart skipped a beat, every glance made me swoon, and butterflies filled my stomach at the very mention of you, literally."

He burped and a dozen golden butterflies flew out if his mouth, cuz that's romantic.

"Before I met you, my life was meaningless. Sure, I am one of the most powerful people on the planet and I have a crew that loves and trusts me, but that all meant nothing before I met you!"

"Shanky-Chan… I-I feel the same about you."

She slowly glided to him and laid a cool, lithe, pale hand on his cheek.

"From the first moment I saw you, there was a connection that I have never had with anyone else, Shanky."

He gently brushed a stray lock of golden hair away from her stunning porcelain features as he gazed deeply into her star-encrusted midnight blue gaze. They leaned in for a kiss, Destiny stopped herself.

She lightly brushed her lips against his forehead and tearfully tore herself away and whispered,

"But there is something else."

Shanks put his hand on her one of her delicate-perfectly shaped shoulders, "Is it another man? Who is it? I swear I can take care of you better than any other man can."

She quietly pushed his hand off her shoulder,

"No…yes. There is somebody else, several of them actually. But I can't risk losing someone that I care about because of my… never mind."

"What is it angel?"

"No, you wouldn't understand." She stared angstily off of the side of the ship, which actually gave a nice view of the village the ship just ran over since no one was steering anymore.

He went up behind her and put his arms around her voluptuous, yet slim, physique.

"I will love you no matter what happens; you know that."

She tore herself, yet again, away from him.

"You see, when I was born I was cursed by a wicked fairy. Since her invitation got lost after an unfortunate incident between the royal mailman and a three-headed bulldog, she assumed that my parents had forgotten to invite her. So she flew over to our castle and cursed me with *sniff* ultimate beauty."

LE GASP!

"I was the reason that my homeland, Mohara, and everyone on it got destroyed! It's because of this stupid curse that was put on me when I was a baby. I'm so beautiful that wars are literally started over me; people die because of me, people who I love and care about! People now call me Helen of Toei because of all the trouble I caused!"

She broke down sobbing into Shanks's chest and they just stood there for a couple of minutes until...

"FOO GET YO HANDS OFFA MI WOMAN!"

Marco dropped his ten shopping bags and dropped kicked his new Haki stick into Shanks's eye.

"Dude, that's my eye!"

And so, the battle of this story began.

* * *

_Somewhere in the shopping district of Cracktopia the crew of Whitebeard are being arrested for unruly behavior by a group of Marines_

"Darn! I thought this was a non-Marine base island!" Whitebeard struggled against his sea stone cuffs.

"Sir, I told you shouldn't have thrown a house at that merchant." Thatch replied, combing back his now, normal-looking hair.

"That ho said that he was all out of Crisco, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP MY STACHE IN BADASS CONDITION IF I DON'T HAVE CRISCO TO KEEP IT UP?"

"I understand that you have a pretty daughter Whitebeard." Commander Red Shirt said slyly.

"FOO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGTHER!"

Red Shirt stalked away smugly.

"Come on boys; let's go pay her a visit."

* * *

_AN: Oh my; what is with the puns in this story? I s that even how your pronounce Haki? Toei is the name of the animation company that One Piece is associated with. Suggestions are welcome. I used Crisco as reference from a Calvin and Hobbes comic strip. Does anyone know what being a red shirt means? Anyone who does gets a giant… PANDA!_


	14. Triangle

_Last time on "_Mary Days_"…_

**Commander Red Shirt has defeated Whitebeard. While that was going on; Shanks and Marco were facing off in a duel for Destiny's affection. Who will Destiny choose?**

Destiny gazed helplessly at the two combating men who were fighting for her love.

She finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! ~" She tearfully exclaimed, as her golden, phoenix tears flew in the wind.

Suddenly, the tears became actually phoenixes!

They barred the two men before they could attack each other again.

Shanks and Marco glared at each other murderously.

"I saw her first, asshole!"

Marco shot a ball of blue flame directly at Shank's head.

He ducked, "Well, I have ma own crew, foo! And ten times more fangirls!"

She stepped between them, "Stop it you two! You shouldn't fight over someone as undeserving and homely as me! ~"

With great and delicate sniffle, she flew off of the ship, leaving a trail of golden tears in her wake.

Marco and Shanks stood, awestruck and ashamed of their behavior.

"Destiny… DESTINY!"

* * *

Destiny glided through the town before settling down on a rooftop that was perfect for brooding and watching sunsets; she proceeded to do both.

"I go here too to brood when I'm not kicking ass."

Destiny tearfully turned around; she saw a young, muscular man lighting up a cigar as he leaned against… a wall?

Her ruby-flecked indigo orbs glimmered in wonder "Who- who are you? ~"

The cigar fell out of his mouth as he faced the elegant, long-haired beauty before him.

"M- my name is-"

"Smoker ~" Destiny breathed, using her psychic powers.

"How did you know, beautiful, gorgeous one?"

"I- I heard about you. ~"

_I'm a wanted woman now, I have to lay low._

"But I just got here-"

"I have to go ~"

Destiny spread her beautiful, snowy white wings and leapt off the roof.

Smoker stared longing at her lovely silhouette as she flew off into the sunset.

"Who was that beautiful girl?"

Destiny gracefully glided above the buildings, feeling the wind brush at her honey-blonde tresses.

_I have to hide, in order to protect my nakama. _Which obviously why she left, and not because she was being an indecisive harpy.

She summoned all of the stealth she could muster and landed in the middle of town square.

"Look, an angel!"

Men swooned and women glared; whispers of utter admiration and jealously spread through the crowd like wildfire.

"Who is that girl?"

"She is way more beautiful than I am, therefore I hate her."

"I think I'm in love."

She blushed cutely as her golden locks of gold glimmered in the sun, because hair doesn't sparkle quite as brightly in the dark.

"Oh dear, they've seen me! Why do I have to be so beautiful? ~"

Her cinnamon-chartreuse eyes began to sparkle with tears; men immediately handed her handkerchiefs, a couple handed her their shirts.

"It's her!" a voice called from behind the crowd.

It was… Commander Red Shirt!

Marines quickly surrounded the square as Commander Red Shirt pushed through the crowd.

He threw down a thick roll of paper; it unrolled until it came to a stop at her feet.

The word **WANTED** was inscribed above several pictures of Destiny.

"Mary Beautiful Gorgeous Diamond Sapphire Blood Assassin Scarlet Indigo Charlotte Swan Neko Chan Swan Shabalabah Ding Dong Wing Dong Portugas D. Blood Assassin Sue the First, Last, and Only, you are under arrest!"

_AN: Sorry about not updating! I was being a lazy bum and couldn't think of anything. Can you guys tell me if you prefer the old style of writing better, or the new style?_


	15. Sacrifice

Destiny's swirling paprika-sage eyes widened in disbelief and stood there dumbfound as Commander Redshirt took five minutes to roll the poster back up. He made sure it was secure in his pants before continuing.

"This fair maiden has been running from the law since she was born, approximately a month ago!"

Mutters of disbelief rippled throughout the whole crowd.

"Soon after she was born, she fled and joined the Whitebeard Pirates!"

Gasps of shock flooded the whole town, several men swooned.

"She became their top navigator and led them to THIS ISLAND!"

Spasms of astonishment rippled throughout the whole sea; there was a tsunami on the other side of the world now.

"Luckily, as commander of the island, I successfully captured Whitebeard and his crew, save for this woman." (Marco doesn't matter)

Destiny immediately snapped out of it, "What- WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?~" she exclaimed menacingly, golden tears streaking down her porcelain features.

He laughed, "Nothing... If you come quietly."

He circled her and eyed her lecherously, "It quite easy actually, I just told him about the things I would do to you if he didn't surrender. So this is all your fault anyways."

Tears burst from her indigo-turquoise eyes, "My men are awaiting orders to shoot them at any given moment. You can kill me now, but they were also ordered to shoot if I don't call them every five minutes."

A chifferobe of realization slammed into her gut. _He's right... it really is all my fault. Father... everyone... I can't have you pay the price for my existence; you're in this mess because of me. You'll die... I won't let that happen again!~_

Destiny hung her head in defeat, "I-I understand... I'll go with you if you promise to let them safely off this island.~"

He smirked, "Scout's honor."

She held out her slim, delicate wrists and Red Shirt snapped a pair of Sea-stone cuffs onto them.

He dragged her through the square by a chain, then kicked her viciously, because he was evil. She fell pitifully and was yanked back to her feet.

He shoved her into a prisoner carrier and slammed the door shut. Bloody tears fell from her smoky amber-wisteria grey eyes, she smiled faintly. _I'm sorry father... Shanks... Everyone, but this is for your own good. I'll miss all of you.~_

People began throwing rotten vegetables at the carrier as it passed by(where they got it from is beyond me).

"Burn the Demon Child!"

"Kill her!"

"I still love you!"

The carriage rumbled down the dusty road, and headed towards the Bridge of Uncertainty, where she'll be put on a ship and sent to Impel Down... forever.

**SN: Weel I hope yore happy now you prps! Poor Destiny now sacrificed herself to save ebryone! Dos dat sond lke a Mry Sue 2 u? BTW to those lewsers out there that will say that im coping Robin's stwoery, I'm nawt! Totally orignal idea, dnt steel!**

_AN: Joking aside, I fear I may have grown semi-attached to this harpy, and am sad to see her go... nah. _


	16. Blood

_Meanwhile with the crew…_

Whitebeard struggled against his sea stone cuffs. He had thought about taking them all out with his renowned strength, unfortunately Destiny wasn't here, so he was helpless. Tension was getting thick; both sides were becoming restless and he was pretty sure that the Marine with the green neckerchief was giving him an especially dirty look.

* * *

Clarence concentrated on Whitebeard's moustache, trying to ignore the stinging sweat that dripped into his eyes. He jumped as the mini Denden Mushi in his pocket rang.

"Yes?"

"Let them go."

"What?"

"We got what we came for, there's no need to keep them."

Clarence, not being the brightest nut in the tool shed, took about a minute to process the command.

"Commander, by let them go, do you mean 'Shoot them'?"

"Sure, why not."

Clarence straightened his back and turned towards his men.

"Commander said to _let them go_." he said in what he thought was a sarcastic yet shoot-them-before-we-all-die-you-idiots tone.

Being the mindless drones they were, they didn't comprehend his tone and unlocked the crew's handcuffs, which should've taken an hour considering there were hundreds of them, but for the sake of drama, it only took about a minute.

Clarence took that minute to realize just how stupid his men were.

"Oh shi-"

Whitebeard knocked the head off the nearest Marine and threw it like a bowling ball at the remaining guards; Clarence let out a particularly girlish shriek and fainted.

As his vision darkened, one last thought passed through his mind.

_I should have listened to mother, being a ballet star would have been a lot less embarrassing than this._

"Come on men! Let's pursue our Destiny!"

Roars of agreement filled the air; but, unbeknownst to them, Clarence had forgotten to hang-up and Commander Redshirt had heard everything. Guards had surrounded the area where the crew was kept, they hadn't run off yet because they didn't really know where Destiny was.

High up on the rooftops laid several snipers.

"Sir; we have them in our sights."

"Good, get ready to shoot on my command."

* * *

Commander Redshirt smirked, he signaled his troops to advance as he stepped into the light. Whitebeard glared at him, "What did you do to my daughter, you bastard?"

He chuckled, "I would worry less about her and more about-"

"Where the hell is she?" asked a younger crew member.

"If you would just-"

"I don't give a crap about your speech, where is she?"

The crew was starting to look particularly murderous; he grabbed the Denden Mushi.

"Shoot them! Shoot them now!" he yelled shrilly.

There was no response.

"Hello? HELLO? Damn it!" He slammed it against wall.

He turned around, "Attack!"

It was completely empty; one soldier stumbled out from a (convenient) dark alley. Blood and sweat dripped from his face.

"Help… me." A dark tendril shot out of the darkness and yanked him back inside. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air; suddenly, it was silenced.

Everyone stared in horror at the darkened alleyway when a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.

_AN: Well… that got intense._


	17. Change

Everyone stared in horror at the darkened alleyway when a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.

Commander Redshirt fell backwards in shock.

"That's- that's impossible! You're supposed to be…"

Destiny glared down at him, blood dripping from her lacquered, french-tipped nails. Except… it wasn't her. It was still the same Destiny we all knew and loved, but something in her had changed… 

_Five minutes ago_

Destiny looked nobly out the carriage's barred windows, a single golden tear streaming down her brave, porcelain features.

The carriage rattled to a halt in front of a gigantic, misty bridge, The Bridge of Uncertainty.

"Get out, DUMBASS."

She glided out of the carriage where Redshirt was waiting for her. He secured the chain to her Sea-stone cuffs and began climbing the steps, leading her to her imminent doom. She stopped.

He snickered, "What, regretting your decision all ready?"

"Call off your men. I turned myself in."

He gave her a kick, "Who are you, telling what to do? Insolent woman."

"Fine, you probably won't stop yapping until I do."

He motioned a guard to bring him a Denden Mushi.

"Let them go."

"What?"

"We got what we came for, there's no need to keep them."

There was a pause.

"Commander, by let them go, do you mean 'Shoot them'?"

"Sure, why not."

Destiny stared at him in horror as he turned towards her.

"What? I didn't _order _him to shoot them, he came up with that conclusion all on his own."

He brought the Denden Mushi closer to her, grinning maliciously.

"Care to listen to their last moments?"

She turned away, tears streaming down her face, unable to block out what would inevitably come up next.

"Commander said to let them go."

They both did a double take.

"What?"

There was a girlish shriek, then some roaring; Redshirt blanched.

"Oh shi-"

He tossed Destiny's chain at the nearest solider and rushed down the steps.

"Take her to the Gate, now! Half of you stay! Half of you, come with me!"

"Yes sir!"

Redshirt and his men piled into the carriage and sped off towards the scene of commotion.

The guard gingerly tugged at the chain, "Come on miss, it's time for us to lea-"

Destiny spun around quickly and bashed in his head with her cuffs; with a swift jerk of her wrists, she snapped the cuffs in two.

The guards surrounded her in a tight circle. The "Angelic Golden Gem of the Sea" (for that was Destiny's epithet now) stealthily dodged the swipe of a large, armored marine and judo chopped his neck as she did a 10-point triple-flip. She landed on another's neck and, with a deft twist of her feet, she snapped his neck.

As he fell, she landed gracefully on the ground. Her hair drifted gently onto her shoulders, her usual golden locks were now replaced with tousled, ebony-black waves accompanied by red tips.

The sky grew gray and stormy as she glared down at them; her crimson eyes burned with such violent rage that she gave several of the guards heart attacks.

"Do. Not. Get. In. My. Way."

The rest of the guards dropped to ground foaming at the mouth, shaking with awe and fear. She stepped into an alley, and the darkness engulfed her… 

_Present_

Destiny stood in front of him in all her five-foot-seven, triple G-cup glory. Her scarlet orbs smoldered with a burning, fiery rage, the deep-set gold flecks sparkled malevolently.

A dramatic burst of wind blew through her hair, blowing the scent of blood and roses into his face.

"How dare you…" she said quietly, somehow making herself heard by everyone. She glided towards him like a ghost, shadows trailing behind her.

Redshirt backed up desperately, whimpering. In a flash, the shadows snaked around his neck and tightened with each step she took.

"YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD LET THEM GO!"

He was lifted off his feet and slammed down into the pavement, sending bits of stone flying everywhere.

"P-Please, don't kill me," blood mixing with the tears in his eyes, "I-I didn't mean to… I was only following orders…"

Destiny smirked, licking blood off her pale, slim fingers; the broken The sea stone cuffs jangled from her wrists.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I just want you to send a message for me…"

She suddenly thrust out her hand, sending two, gleaming shafts of darkness into his shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

"Never mess with my family again."

She delicately stepped over him and drifted over to Whitebeard.

She smiled faintly, "Let's go father."

Then, Destiny Urusai Mizu Beautiful Alyce Shadow Star the Beautiful Orchidaceous Oni Bishounen the second collapsed, exhausted, onto the cold, dusty ground.


End file.
